A growing love
by setokaibakun-fangirl
Summary: Summery: When Seto Kaiba first saw Kotomi Yukomi, he knew she was the one, read how he and Kotomi grow up together in the Kaiba minor. When love starts to set in it seem that something or someone always want to break them apart. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Summery: When Seto Kaiba first saw Kotomi Yukomi, he knew she was the one, read how he and Kotomi grow up together in the Kaiba minor. When love starts to set in it seem that something or someone always want to break them apart. Please read and review thank you.

A/n": okay before you start to read this story I want you all to know that Kotomi and Aya Yukomi are character I made up so if you do not' like, do not read.

**Information about the characters **

Seto is ten, 

Kotomi is seven.

Mokuba and Aya are two ½ years old.

Seto and Mokuba are Japanese and they're mom was half Egyptian 

Kotomi and Aya are African-American and Japanese

**A growing love**

**By**

**Setokaibakun-fangirl**

**Chapter: arrival a Kaiba minor**

Seto step out of the limo with a nervous Mokuba holding on to the back of his shirt. They just arrive at the Kaiba minor. They had been adopted my Gozaburo Kaiba CEO of Kaiba corporation.

"Don't just stand there...get in the house and make sure you take off your shoes, I don't want you dirty little animals messing up my house" order Gozaburo, he walk behind the boys as they walk into the mansion.

"Alright than, you there take these boys and get them ready for dinner" Gozaburo order a butler. The butler bow and left with the brothers right behind him.

"When you're done I'll will be telling you the rules around here," said Gozaburo

Seto was dress in an all black suit; he just got out of the shower and was now helping Mokuba with his tie. Mokuba was dress in a green suit with pants that stop right above his knees.

"Seto...what do you think is going to happen to us?" asked Mokuba, he did not like here at Kaiba minor. Seto was done fixing Mokuba tie and was know fixing his

"I don't know Mokuba…but whatever happens at least were together" Seto smiled, facing Mokuba. Mokuba smiles back and hug his brother.

**THE DINER ROOM**

Seto and Mokuba were sitting in the diner room waiting for Gozaburo to come in.

"Big brother…I hungry" whispered Mokuba

"Don't worry Mokie we have to wait for Gozaburo to come in...Okay?" Seto whispered he was hungry too. They have not eaten all day and, the brothers eyed to food as the cookers came in and sat in on the long table. "I wish that old man will hurry up," thought Seto. As soon as he said, that Gozaburo came in with an emotionless face as always. Gozaburo sat down at the table and begun to talk

"Well since were all here let's begin…Roland go get those two little brats"

"Yes mater Kaiba" replied Roland. Seto was curious about whom he was talking about he thought him and Mokuba was the only kids here.

"Pay attention…these are the rules you two will have to abbey... (1) there will be no back talking (2) you are not allowed to go into my office on less I tell you are(3) there will be no playing(4) there will be no yelling(5) if I gave you a task, you will have to complete it…got it.

Seto and Mokuba nodded there heads. Roland walk into a room with two little girls behind him, they looked around Seto and Mokuba age. The eldest girl had long black hair that stops right above her knees she had dark green eyes. The youngest was holding on to the oldest hand, she had long hair too that stop by her waist; she had light green eyes she looked like a litter version of the oldest child.

"Seto, Mokuba I want you both to meet Kotomi and Aya Yukomi…Kotomi will be here to wait on you both hand on hand with no question asks starting tomorrow. She will also be babysitting Mokuba when you are studying Seto," said Gozaburo, he looked to the girls than to Seto and Mokuba.

"That is all…Kotomi, Aya take a sent next to them" they did as they are told and sat next to Seto and Mokuba. Aya sat next to Mokuba and Kotomi sat next to her.

"If you don't have any question…let us eat," said Gozaburo, they all shook there heads and ate quietly.

**To be continue**

**Please leave a review**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**A growing love**

**By**

**Setokaibakun-fangirl**

**Chapter: first day of work**

Kotomi was getting ready for her day work of chores. It was 6:42 am in the mourning and she was still tried. When she was done getting dress, she looks at her self in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress with black dress shoes that had a little heal in the back. She went to her dresser, put out a black ribbon than puts her hair into a bun with the ribbon holding it together. Gozaburo told her she had to dress properly even if she was just cleaning.

Kotomi left out the bathroom and went to go get Seto up, as she left her room she check on her sister. Aya was asleep on her bed. "Lucky" Kotomi thought as she close to door to there room. She made a reminder to wake up Aya and Mokuba later. Kotomi soon arrives in front of Seto door, she opens the door to see Seto in his bed sleep, she walk over to him and poke his side.

Seto something poking him and decides to ignore it, but it starts to get harder so he open his eyes to see Kotomi hovering over him.

"What do you want" order Seto, Kotomi gets off Seto bed and says

"It time for you to get up Seto-sama" Seto looked to Kotomi than to the clock that was on his nightstand next to his bed.

"But it's only 7:18 am in the mourning" Seto said, while lying back down on his bed to get more sleep. Kotomi rolls her eyes while pulling the covers off Seto.

"Hey gave me back my covers," yelled Seto, he was tried and cold.

"Please Seto-sama, you have to get up" begged Kotomi, Seto sigh and got of bed and went into the bathroom.

When he came back out Kotomi already made his bed and laid his clothes out on his bed "I wonder were she went," thought Seto. When Seto was done getting dress, he went to go see how Mokuba was doing, when he got to Mokuba room he open the door. Kotomi was making Mokuba bed, while Mokuba and Aya were playing.

"Big brother" Mokuba happily yelled, while running over and hugging him. Seto smiles at him and hug him back.

"We all have to go eat breakfast now," said Kotomi, she just was done picking up Mokuba and Aya mess.

**In the dining room**

Everyone just got done eating in it was now 8:28 am. Gozaburo just walk into the dining room. With a man and women behind him. Seto, Kotomi, Mokuba, and Aya just stay quite waiting for him to speck.

"Ok right than…Seto, Kotomi this is Mr. Clifton he will be your teacher. Kotomi you will have 4 hour a day classes, while Seto you will have 11 hour classes and you both will begin at 9 ever mourning, you both will have the weekend off," stated Gozaburo. Seto could not believe 11 hours of class is he crazy.

"Kotomi when your classes our over you well report to Ms. Griffin to receive those too brats, she will be babysitting them while you are at your classes" Kotomi nodded.

"Good now, I have to get to work…Ms. Griffin make sure those to little animal don't mess up anything"

"Yes Mister Kaiba" replied Ms. Griffin.

**Study room**

Kotomi and Seto was sitting down in a connect desk when Mr. Griffin walk in with a lot of textbooks and paper. He sat them down on his desk and turns to them and begins to speck

"Okay than let us begin, we will be covering world war 1, than 2, today"

"We're going to do all that today?" asked Kotomi, she knew this was going to be very boring.

"Yes Miss. Yukomi we are, but I don't expect you to get everything done today, but Seto I do since he was 11 hour to learn this," replied Mr. Griffin. Kotomi smiled, while Seto sighed.

It was now 6:32 pm; Kotomi left at noon, Seto trying to keep his eyes open. He had to write an 6 page report on what he learn today, Kotomi had to do her as homework, but she only had to write 2 ½ pages. He was so bored and tried. He had already had a 1-hour break at one o clock. Seto found his eyes closing on him, he was about to hit the desk until Mr. Griffin hit him with a ruler.

"Wake up mister Kaiba; you have 23 minutes left off class"

Seto looked up at the clock, Mr. Griffin was right he only had 23 minutes left. Seto smile to him self the thought of him on his bed was like a dream.

When class was over Seto had to drag him-self to his room, when he got there he pop him self down on his bed and let sleep take over.

**To be continue**

**Please leave a review**

**Thank you**


End file.
